finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fast Talker
.]] '''Fast Talker', also known as Short Charge , Fast Cast, Swiftness , Swiftcast, or CT 0, is a recurring ability in the series. It is often related to magic-based jobs, such as White Mage and Red Mage, which allows them to cast spells at a much quicker rate. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Fast Talker is an augment ability found in the DS version of the game, and is received at the Tower of Zot from Tellah if the player gave him two or more augments. It halves the casting time of spells. Final Fantasy X-2 Several Turbo abilities appear in the game for various commands, which reduces the time to use said abilities by 40%. Each of these abilities are Turbo Arcana, Turbo Black Magic, Turbo Bushido, Turbo White Magic, Turbo Instinct, and Turbo Swordplay. The ability Super Turbo Black Magic instead halves the casting time of Black Magic, as well as allowing the user to cast any Black Magic spell they have learned. All of these abilities are found on accessories and Garment Grids only. Final Fantasy XI Fast Cast is a Job ability exclusive to Red Mages. They first get Fast Cast at level 15 and from then on it will improve every so many levels. Fast cast has two effects, one of which is to decrease the cast time of spells. It also actually reduces the recast time between spells as well. Since a Red Mage usually has the role in a party to use buffs, debuffs, and/or healing, this helps them get more spells out quickly. This is also one of the primary abilities that makes Red Mage an attractive Support Job. Many other casters can benefit from quickened casting and recasting times, including Bards, whose songs are affected by the Fast Cast ability. Fast Cast is related to the other Red Mage ability, Chain Spell. Final Fantasy XII Swiftness appears as a series of augment licenses that reduce all action time by 10% per license. Final Fantasy XIV Swiftcast appears in ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn as a Thaumaturge ability available at level 26. When the ability is used, it allows the user to cast one spell with no cast time. The ability can be used by all Disciples of War and Magic and the only jobs that can use the ability are Black Mage, White Mage, Scholar, and Summoner. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Swiftness, also known as Short Charge, is a support ability in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. It is learned by the Time Mage for 800 JP. Swiftness reduces Charge Time in all CT-related abilities except for Aim, Sing, Dance, and Jump by half. There is also a dummied out ability called CT 0 that has a cost of 3000 JP assigned to it, but it is not learnable by any Jobs. Its effect while equipped removes the charge time from every ability. No units of any kind make use of the ability in the game, and it appears to be a debug tool more than an ability intended to be in the game. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Category:Support Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities